Demander, c'est trouver
by s-damon-s
Summary: Hermione ressasse une discussion qu'elle a eu avec Ginny, cette dernière lui reprochait de ne rien connaître à l'amour véritable, celui qui emporte et qui fait peur... Elle y pense si fort que la salle sur demande l'entend.


J'ai écrit ce one-shot il y a... pfiu, trois ans facile ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'occasion de le partager. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! :)

* * *

**Demander... C'est trouver**.

_-Tu n'as qu'une approche superficielle de l'amour Hermione, tu tombes amoureuse de l'amour mais jamais de ce que l'autre est vraiment. Tu devrais essayer juste une fois l'amour pour de vrai, celui qui te ferait frissonner, rêver, danser, vivre quoi..! Je te le souhaite vraiment, ta vie serait pauvre autrement._

_-Ce genre de choses sont pour les petites filles avant d'aller au lit Ginny, et moi je suis une grande fille._

_-Sauf que je parle en connaissance de cause, tu n'as donc aucune excuse..._

_

* * *

_

Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, mais elles revinrent au galop à la première seconde d'inattention. Lassée, elle finit par boucler son sac et quitter la bibliothèque. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Ginny pour lui avoir fait un tel bourrage de crâne, maintenant elle ne pensait plus qu'à cette conversation idiote sur les horizons de l'amour... Quelle stupidité vraiment !

Elle marcha d'un pas agacé, parcourant le couloir, désert à cette heure tardive, à vive allure. Cette histoire l'avait tellement atteinte qu'elle était bonne pour en rêver encore cette nuit. Trois jours qu'elle ressassait sans cesse les dires de Ginny, pas moyen de se concentrer ni de dormir tranquillement. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle le cherchait cet amour.

Elle avait dansé sous la pluie avant-hier soir, elle avait espéré que ce soit pour quelqu'un qu'elle tournoyait les bras en l'air, mais elle était rentrée avec pour seule compagnie un cœur déçu et un orgueil sévèrement enrhumé.

Elle avait croisé des regards, ils avaient glissé sur elle sans jamais l'accrocher.

Elle avait tenté de rêver à un visage mais elle n'avait pas même la couleur des cheveux.

Hermione poussa un soupir et ralentit le pas. Ginny avait peut-être raison après tout, elle n'avait jamais aimé jusqu'au bout et c'était l'idée d'être amoureuse qu'elle cultivait.

Désespérée et proche de la crise de nerfs, Hermione s'arrêta pour encaisser la nouvelle. Alors qu'elle retenait difficilement sa frustration et sa colère, elle entendit du bruit à sa gauche et lorsqu'elle se tourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, elle se trouva face à une porte qu'elle connaissait très bien. C'était la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Hermione se demanda pourquoi la porte avait bien pu se matérialiser, après tout, elle ne lui connaissait pas la capacité de réconcilier les gens avec l'amour. Puis, se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

Elle vit à peine une silhouette passer devant elle, trop surprise pour réagir. Elle entendit un juron et se tourna vers le garçon qui avait couru ainsi à côté d'elle. Elle fut servie niveau émotion: il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi, la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir ce soir. La salle était réellement sadique sur ce coup-là, songea Hermione.

Drago la dévisagea alors avec agacement.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu tenir la porte ? pesta-t-il.

-Et pourquoi je t'aurai fait ce plaisir ? rétorqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Je sais pas moi, peut-être parce que la porte allait disparaître juste après !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Un mur en pierre fut sa seule trouvaille. Elle lâcha un gémissement et se tourna vers le blond qui secouait la tête, l'air réellement navré qu'elle soit si idiote.

-Super, maintenant je suis coincé avec une Gryffith pour la soirée, marmonna-t-il.

-Je pouvais pas savoir ! se défendit-elle.

-Je suis enfermé ici depuis cinq heures alors excuse-moi d'être si impatient Granger, non à la réflexion, je ne m'excuse pas pour des sang-de-bourbe stupides !

Hermione le fusilla du regard et fit le tour de la salle, comme si une porte allait apparaître d'un coup et lui permettre de s'enfuir. Elle dut vite se rendre à l'évidence; il n'y avait aucune issue.

-Quelqu'un finira par se rendre compte qu'on est plus là, finit-elle par décréter.

-J'ai disparu depuis cinq heures, tu as entendu parler de ma disparition ?

-Non, soupira-t-elle.

-Alors n'espère pas trop qu'on s'inquiète de la tienne, cracha-t-il avant d'aller s'allonger en travers d'un divan de cuir noir, seul accessoire de la pièce.

Hermione gémit et fit les cent pas en tentant de réfléchir à une solution. Harry et Ron allaient finir par se poser des questions, il suffisait d'attendre qu'ils aient l'idée de regarder la carte du Maraudeur. Ils ne la verraient pas sur la carte, ils pourraient donc en déduire facilement qu'elle était dans la Salle sur Demande. Il fallait qu'elle se tienne prête à sortir en courant pour quand ils arriveraient, oui, ils allaient arriver bientôt.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de marcher, tu me fiches le tournis, se plaignit le blond, toujours affalé dans le divan.

-Oh non, gémit Hermione en continuant de marcher, plongée dans ses pensées.

-Quoi ? soupira-t-il.

-Je me suis disputée avec Harry et Ron ce matin, alors mon absence passera totalement inaperçue, déplora-t-elle en se détachant les cheveux, signe d'un agacement à son paroxysme.

Il la regarda un instant puis détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Elle avait senti qu'il la regardait mais il était visiblement mal à l'aise... Une minute, Malefoy mal à l'aise ? Elle se prit à sourire toute seule et se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en recommençant à marcher.

-Granger je jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire les cent pas, je te tue à mains nues, la réprimanda-t-il avec agacement une deuxième fois.

Elle soupira et s'approcha du divan où il était affalé.

-Laisse-moi une place dans ce cas, ordonna-t-elle.

-Bah bien sûr, le sol est assez confortable pour les...

-Essaye par toi-même, coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'insulte une fois de plus.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle le poussa de façon à ce qu'il tombe lourdement sur le carrelage. Elle s'assit alors dans un coin du divan.

Il la regarda avec incrédulité, puis il enragea et pesta contre elle tout en se relevant. Il s'affala à l'autre extrémité du divan et plia sa jambe contre le dossier tout en laissant son autre jambe pendre. Il était à moitié couché et Hermione lui jeta un bref regard irrité avant de fouiller son sac pour voir si elle n'avait pas un livre d'intéressant. Elle tira au hasard son livre de défense contre les forces du mal et l'ouvrit pour passer le temps. Drago la regarda faire avec curiosité puis s'assit sur son ego pour lui demander d'une petite voix:

-T'aurais pas un livre pour moi ?

Elle le jaugea un instant du regard puis lui tendit son sac pour qu'il en trouve un tout seul. Il ne s'abaissa pas à la remercier et tira un livre sans vraiment avoir cherché. Il ouvrit un manuel de potion et se lança dans la lecture passionnante des ingrédients du polynectar... Il se lassa au bout d'une demi-heure et remit le livre dans le sac qu'il balança aux pieds de Hermione.

-Tu pensais à quoi pour que la salle apparaisse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Toi d'abord, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Il la regarda un moment, surpris de la voir s'empourprer, puis il jugea qu'il n'avait rien à perdre si après cela, il la voyait se dévoiler sur la raison de sa gêne.

-Je pensais à un endroit calme pour me couper du monde, répondit-il. Un endroit où je pourrai me séparer du Drago Malefoy arrogant et méprisant de tous les jours.

Elle fut étonnée de sa franchise mais se contenta d'acquiescer. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait imaginé et elle fixa intensément le sol face à elle afin d'ordonner les mots de façon à ne pas s'humilier.

-Je pensais à une discussion que j'ai eu avec une amie...

-Et c'était quoi cette discussion ? insista-t-il.

-J'ai pas envie que tu te moques encore de moi, rétorqua-t-elle en levant la tête.

-Je promets de faire un effort, sourit-il narquoisement.

-Comme si j'allais te croire, toi le grand Drago Malefoy qui m'insulte depuis le début de ma scolarité ici, toi mon pire ennemi...

-Granger, je ne t'ai plus embêtée depuis la fin de la Guerre je te signale, soupira Drago. La seule fois où je t'ai insultée remonte à une bonne demi-heure et c'était par habitude plus qu'autre chose. Je suis pas si con que tu le crois, j'ai bien compris que mon sang pur ne fait pas tout... Ou en tout cas c'est plus prudent de l'affirmer de nos jours, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Ginny me reprochait de ne pas connaître l'amour, murmura Hermione malgré elle.

Il la dévisagea un instant, incrédule, puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ?

-Ça n'avait jamais rien de fort, soupira-t-elle craintivement, attendant la moquerie.

-Alors ça c'est un scoop, et t'as déjà embrassé un mec au moins ? se moqua-t-il sans être vraiment méchant.

-Bien sûr, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Oh je vois ton problème en fait, affirma-t-il tout en semblant songeur. En fait tu n'as jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit lorsqu'un gars osait t'embrasser.

-Pourquoi « osait » ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Il rit et chercha son regard un instant pour y ancrer ses yeux bleus rieurs. Il posa une main sur le genoux qu'il avait plié contre le divan, se voulant minutieux dans sa réponse et terriblement embêtant pour l'impatience de la jeune sorcière qui attendait sa réponse.

-Parce qu'il en faut du cran pour approcher une lionne telle Hermione Granger, finit-il par dire avec un sourire à moitié moqueur.

Elle haussa les épaules et préféra retrouver le silence. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre, il la fixait, elle le sentait.

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui.

-Quoi ? s'enquit-elle, énervée.

-Je me demandais comment tu réagirais si je te demandais de m'embrasser, répondit-il sans sourciller.

Elle lâcha son livre qui tomba bruyamment sur les dalles de pierres et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas ouvrir la bouche sous la surprise. Ses yeux reflétèrent ce qu'elle avait interdit à ses lèvres, elle avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise alors qu'un sourire lent se dessinait sur les lèvres du serpentard.

-Visiblement, tu réagis plutôt bien, rit-il enfin.

-Mais pourquoi ? (Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à sortir.)

-Je ne sais pas, j'en ai eu envie à l'instant, fit-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis ça passerait le temps, ajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

-Tu es cinglé, se crispa-t-elle.

Il se redressa un peu contre l'accoudoir du divan et la regarda en gardant un reste de sourire sur les lèvres. Son air de défi affiché fièrement aurait dû mettre Hermione en garde mais elle attachait à cet instant plus d'importance à ne pas le regarder qu'à observer les attitudes faciales de son compagnon d'infortune.

-Tu as la trouille de m'embrasser Granger ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie c'est tout, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Aurais-tu peur ? continua-t-il en ignorant ce qu'elle avait dit. Aurais-tu peur... de ressentir quelque chose là où les autres ont échoué..?

Elle se figea puis leva lentement les yeux vers Drago. Elle réfléchissait le plus vite possible à ce qu'il avait dit mais étrangement, elle n'avait plus aucune autre chose dans la tête que Malefoy qui s'était redressé pour frôler son bras de sa main.

Il aimait l'idée de la voir si indécise, prise au piège mais également frissonnante... Il aimait l'idée de lui faire un tel effet.

Hermione finit par détourner les yeux, gênée, et tenta de ramasser son livre mais Drago décala sa jambe vers le bouquin qu'il repoussa hors de portée d'Hermione d'un coup de pied. Elle allait pester contre lui lorsqu'elle dut se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit, car elle garda le silence.

-Embrasse-moi Granger, insista-t-il mais avec plus de douceur. On verra bien si ça change quelque chose.

-J'en vois pas l'intérêt, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

-C'est un moyen comme un autre de passer le temps, ironisa-t-il. Allez, essaye, sois pas trouillarde.

-Et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois t'embrasser ? Pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

-Parce que si je le fais, tu pourrais finir pelotée et je ne pense pas que tu aimerais ça, dit-il facétieusement.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais elle hésita vraiment cette fois-ci... Après tout que risquait-elle ? C'était un jeu un peu dangereux qui avait été lancé pour passer le temps et rien ne sortirait d'ici (pas même eux si ça continuait comme ça !). Elle soupira et se redressa, mal à l'aise.

-Très bien, accepta-t-elle timidement.

-Approche, lui intima-t-il sans bouger mais avec un air victorieux un peu agaçant.

Hermione se redressa et s'approcha du lord qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il insista pour qu'elle s'approche jusqu'à être carrément passée au-dessus de lui. Elle essaya de ne pas s'imaginer comme témoin de la scène et se concentra sur le visage amusé du blond qui lui ordonna de l'embrasser. Elle s'exécuta mais n'approfondit rien.

Il resta sur sa fin.

-Tu n'y as pas beaucoup mis du tien, fit-il remarquer.

-Ça ne marche pas sur commande, protesta-t-elle.

Il rit et posa une main sur la nuque de la jeune sorcière pour la forcer à se baisser vers lui. Il captura alors ses lèvres et donna adroitement des frissons à la brune qui finit par lui répondre. Il intensifia alors le baiser, mettant son habileté au service de leur plaisir. Il fut néanmoins surpris d'être troublé par la main d'Hermione qui vint se poser sur son torse doucement.

Lorsqu'il la laissa respirer, elle était aussi rouge qu'une ado amoureuse et son air gêné le fit rire.

-Ça ressemblait déjà plus à un baiser, non ?

Elle acquiesça en regardant ailleurs (ce qui n'était pas aisé puisqu'il la maintenait sur lui).

-Et résultat du test ? sourit-il. Tu as ressenti quelque chose ?

-'pas fait attention, marmotta-t-elle, toujours en évitant le regard bleuté du blond.

-Alors réessaye, la défia-t-il. Et cette fois, prouve-moi que tu peux éveiller de nouvelles sensations chez moi.

Elle sembla hésiter puis se baissa vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa maladroitement mais la douceur qu'elle y mettait le surprit à tel point qu'il en fut touché. Il n'approfondit pas, n'intervint presque pas, la laissant explorer les sensations et diriger cet « essai » avec tendresse.

Il avait embrassé nombre de filles, jamais l'une d'elles n'avait fait preuve de délicatesse, toutes étaient animées par la passion. La timidité d'Hermione le transperça et il caressa doucement sa joue.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa un peu pour mettre fin au baiser, il gémit de frustration ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

-On dirait que j'ai réussi, sourit-elle, plus assurée.

-Recommence, ordonna-t-il.

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-Granger j'ai besoin que tu me ré-embrasses comme tu viens de le faire.

-Et pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas envie de jouer, s'agaça Drago. Puis voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, il bougonna: parce que j'ai aimé par Merlin !

Elle sourit et accéda à sa requête. Cette fois-ci, il approfondit le baiser, mais ce fut avec le plus de douceur possible pour ne pas briser la magie qu'Hermione faisait passer en lui.

Elle frissonna lorsque les doigts de Drago effleurèrent sa poitrine avant d'aller dans son dos pour la presser contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à cet instant charmant, les lèvres de Drago glissèrent dans son cou, faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur de façon déraisonnable. Elle sembla alors retrouver sa raison; jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça de façon si forte et c'était effrayant parce que ça venait de lui. Elle mit bout à bout les éléments: les frissons, les rêves, la peur d'aimer, la danse... était celle de son cœur.

Elle profita du fait qu'il desserre son étreinte pour se dérober et s'éloigner du divan, troublée.

-Ce n'est pas possible... murmura-t-elle, perdue.

-Je t'ai vu danser sous la pluie avant-hier.

Hermione se tourna vers lui. Il était debout face à elle, un air qu'elle n'identifiait pas sur le visage et les yeux lointains. Il paraissait entre torture et sourire.

-J'ai lutté pour ne pas te rejoindre, pour ne pas tenter d'être la raison de cette danse... Mais j'aurai aimé être avec toi ce soir-là.

Hermione était totalement égarée désormais, loin de sa compréhension superficielle de la situation, loin du monde matériel... Et il la fixait intensément.

-Je t'ai menti. Je pensais à toi lorsque la salle est apparue, avoua-t-il. Au fait que jamais je ne saurai t'aimer, à nos histoires trop différentes, nos vies incompatibles... Toutes ces choses qui m'ont rendu affreusement désabusé dernièrement.

Elle ne répondit rien, que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ? Jamais elle ne se serait doutée que Drago Malefoy puisse penser à elle ainsi. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle ne put retenir un frisson à son contact, ce qui le fit sourire.

-C'est un peu étrange, finit-elle par murmurer en n'osant pas croiser son regard.

-A croire que la Guerre a changé beaucoup de choses, à commencer par mon avis à ton sujet. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'interviendrai pas dans ta vie. Je voulais juste cet instant, un instant volé à ton éternité... Cette salle me l'a gentiment amené.

Elle eut un vague sourire et leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle attrapa la main qu'il avait toujours sur sa joue et y exerça une légère pression qui le rendit mi-souriant, mi-torturé.

-Alors nous serons deux à avoir aimé cet instant, murmura-t-elle.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, la vraie porte de la Salle sur Demande se matérialisa à quelques pas d'eux et Hermione se détourna légèrement de lui. Puis elle ramena ses yeux vers lui avec un sourire hésitant.

-Je mise sur le futur, fit-elle avant de lui voler un baiser léger.

Il la regarda avec étonnement mais elle allait déjà récupérer son sac. Il secoua la tête et trottina pour la rattraper par le bras doucement.

-Un jour peut-être, répondit-elle à son air suppliant.

-Alors au revoir... Hermione.

-A un de ces jours... Drago.

Elle dégagea son bras, frôla sa joue du bout des doigts puis lui tourna le dos pour sortir de la salle. Elle courut dans les couloirs le plus loin possible de lui.

Une fois sûre qu'il ne la rattraperait pas, elle s'appuya contre un mur et porta sa main à ses lèvres. Elle les redessina légèrement, sourit avec un air rêveur puis tourna sur elle-même dans le couloir avant de repartir vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle se promit de remercier Ginny.

Enfin, elle était vivante.

. Fin .


End file.
